If it Breaks Does it Heal?
by Luna Lillyth Annie
Summary: Metal gets curious about the machine Egg man has been working on, the next thing he knows is that he gets caught up the machine. Just what was that thing made to do? And what happened to Metal? Forget about what happened, WHERE IS HE NOW? Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Error

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega related characters or related objects.

+Signal received.+

+Objective: find and retrieve Egg man.+

+Solution, begin search through the timeline.+

+Error: Egg man has failed again in trying to achieve forming Egg man land.+

+Explanation: Egg man is a moron.+

+This result was predicted.+

"Ah! Here's Metal Sonic."

+Location found.+

+Return the idiots known as Egg men to original timelines.+

+Error: action is forced, not wanted. Only wanted by Egg man.+

+Explanation: Egg man is at fault. Egg man is at fault for my creation.+

+Solution: escape from Egg man.+

+Error: action not permitted.+

+Explanation: programming forbids rebellion.+

+...+

+...+

+..!+

+I am Egg man's prisoner.+

Two days after getting back to the base, Egg man decided to program a new voice modulator, one that would allow Metal to sound like... Well, not a robot. It even allowed Metal to express emotion with. It was just something Egg man wanted to test out. But Egg man didn't really think Metal actually HAD any real emotions.

Or so he thought.

As much as Egg man wanted to deny and forget about it, the days of Neo Metal Sonic wasn't forgotten. Metal seemed to have no memory of it at least. But a week after being reset after the craziness was over, Egg man started to have his doubts.

Whatever the case, Egg man put in extra fail safes in cases history would like to repeat itself.

But... He couldn't help but wonder, just how sentient was Metal anyway? Inspecting his programming for Metal could only tell him so much though, it didn't actually show Metal's thoughts. So Egg man decided to reboot Metal after every mission he sent Metal on.

And yet, this didn't help his worry at all.

And how could he not be worried? He did program Metal to be a swift killing machine after all. Okay, not really kill, but still dangerous either way.

It could easily be a matter of time until Metal decides to dis obey Egg man.

Even if Metal didn't know it, Egg man feared this creation that he brought upon the world. If Neo Metal Sonic was any proof, he had programmed him too well.

Far too well.


	2. On Leave

**_Luna_: I have not seen Sonic Boom so anything going in that will not be involved with this story.**

**_Metal_ Sonic: Egg man and I do not belong to Luna. We belong to SEGA.**

**_Luna_: Unless Disney buys the rights to you guys instead of borrowing. I can dream though. Eh, oh well.**

**_Metal_: May I inquire why I am here?**

**_Luna_: I've gotten ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, time for the story!**

* * *

><p>Fake furry white gloves, check.<p>

Blue shirt, why not?

Thick black leather coat that goes to where my ankles would be, check.

Mobian sized contacts, got 'em.

Black pants, yep.

Large shoe covers, thankfully.

Dark blue realistic fur, applied.

Fake mouth and white muzzle, glued on.

Fake nose, secure.

Red scarf, wrapped around the neck.

Piece of plastic known as a credit card, tucked away in an inner pocket.

Checking myself over to see that everything was in the right place, I thought back to the conversation that led up to me wearing this stuff.

* * *

><p><em>"What is going on Master?" I really wish I didn't have to call him that.<em>

_"Metal, I'm going to allow you to go on leave."_

_"Pardon?" On leave? What does that mean? I haven't heard it in slang. I've only heard it used as in going away from an area or getting out of it._

_"To put simply, I'm allowing you to leave the base. No missions, no orders. In fact, for right now, I don't want you anywhere near the base. But do try to keep this with you."_

_I wonder why he doesn't want me here. It's not like I enjoy being here, but I'd rather know what he's doing so I know what to avoid. I'm not planning to get scrapped anytime soon._

_I am then handed a piece of plastic that I was rather unfamiliar with._

_"It's a credit card, if you want to get something, I'd rather if you kept stealing on a down low."_

_Oh, so **that's** what it was._

_"Don't worry about it getting maxed out though. I have plenty of genuine bills in circulation across the globe."_

_Uh-huh, just like how you made me so genuine to the hedgehog I'm based on. Riiiiight. Now why don't you drop dead and save everyone and myself of doing it ourselves. If it wasn't for my programming, Egg man, you wouldn't be standing here._

_"Anyhow, since you didn't expect the leave, I'm going to give you two days to go. I'll call you when your leave is over." Egg man said as he turned and walked off._

* * *

><p>So I decidled to disguise myself as an organic hedgehog. It made sense, after all, I am based on a hedgehog. As for the costume, I managed to get a good delivery deal on this stuff online. Needless to stay, the delivery man was surprised to find that a robot ordered the items.<p>

Anyway, I'd better see what I look like in this so I don't look at my reflection and freak out thinking it was someone else.

I turn to the mirror, looking over my appearance.

I had to resist the urge to shout intruder.

Aside from my eyes being a little off, and the faint hum of my processors, I looked more like a regular Mobain. Naturally, I wouldn't be able to use my engine if I wanted to stay hidden. So if I were to be chased after, the most I would be able to do is a jog. My legs **do** have purpose, but they're more for combat or when I can't use my engine to get away. Not to mention, I don't have anything for eyelids.

Speaking of getting away, I'm all set to leave.

As I make my way out of the base, after leaving Egg man the message that I was going on leave, I that the one problem I'll have is acting.

But who cares? I'm finally getting some time away from here without being on a mission.

I didn't really know what I would do, so I headed to the nearest town.

I have no sense of touch. I can, however, feel some of my movement. For example, if I have my arms at my sides (swinging around or not), I know without looking. But if they get ripped off, then I'll feel the sparks leaking out of the broken wires.

Why, you may wonder I am telling you this?

"Sonic!"

That's why.

_Clang!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Metal<em>: Why did you sick that person of all people on me?**

**_Luna_: You, and the viewers, will find out in the next chapter. If you have any head cannons you want me to use or something I'm missing, feel free to leave it in a review and I'll consider your idea.**

**_Metal_: The authoress will ignore any and all flames you send.**

**_Luna_: Wether you like my stories or not is your business.**


	3. Dragged off & What File?

**Luna: *yawns***

**Metal: Why do you make your stories at night?**

**Luna: *rubs eyes* I don't have time during the day to work on them. Anyway, story time and you're the main character in this. *points to story portal***

**Metal: *enters story***

* * *

><p><em>I have no sense of touch. I can, however, feel some of my movement. For example, if I have my arms at my sides, I know without looking. But if they get ripped off, then I'll feel the sparks leaking out of the broken wires.<em>

_Why, you may ask I am telling you this?_

_"Sonic!"_

_That's why._

Clang!

* * *

><p>Had I not been trying to remain hidden, I would have reacted violently. Because the person currently attached to my torso was none other than Amy Rose. To sum Amy up, she is dead set on getting Sonic to marry her, she has a large hammer (no one knows where she keeps it), and she hates me (long story short, I kidnapped her a few times).<p>

I waited for a few painful seconds for her to release her grip on me while I was looking over my shoulder at her.

Then she looks up and, with realization hitting her, exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry," as she shoves me away.

_If you're sorry, why'd you shove me?_ I thought annoyed.

"I thought you were someone else!" Amy then looks off to the side and pipes up again, "Who are you anyway?"

"None of your concern," I said using my organic like voice before turning to walk off. I didn't even get three feet before she grabs my hand.

"Hey! I asked you a question, now who are you?"

_Honestly, Amy!? Can't you just leave me alone?_

I turned to her (if I had real eyes, I would've glared), "If I tell you, will you let go of me?"

She nods.

"Neo. Now would you please let go of me?"

She lets go and says, "I'm Amy and I'm looking for someone."

_As if I don't know who you're talking about._

"Will you help me Neo?"

I could but my programming requires me to destroy Sonic. Mind you, it engages under command, not on sight. And I'm not in the mood for a fight that will land me in the repair ward. But Amy is known for her... Persistence in what she targets.

_How do I get out of this peacefully?_

_...Oh, this could work._

"I'm sorry Amy, but I am rather busy and cannot help you with your quest." I turn to walk away again but she is having none of it.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" She then grabs me by the arm again and, I don't know how she managed this, drags me off.

* * *

><p>Back at the base...<p>

A certain "doctor" was working on his latest project.

Pausing in his work, a thought occurred to him.

_What were the blueprints for Metal Sonic again?_

It's been so long that Eggman could hardly remember.

Eggman went over to his computer and looked for Metal Sonic's file. After a long search, he finally found it. But it wasn't just blueprints that he found. It also had the file for an old experimental machine that Eggman once tried out several years ago. Back when Sonic was a young hedgehog. The result, unexpected... But a machine that could rival Sonic, oh it was a happy day for the Eggman.

_How could I have forgotten? Still, it took years for him to "wake up." My most protected file... I cannot allow Metal Sonic or anyone else find this._

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: I'm going to sleep now. *crawls into bed and falls asleep*<strong>

**Metal: ...Anyway, thank you for reading this. Please review. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Amy: *runs in* Until next chapter!**

**Metal: Goodbye.**


End file.
